cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Eth's
= Five Nights at Eth's is a fan game based on the channel EthGoesBOOM by Indigogamer000. It follows the same formula during the night as other F N A F fan games: Survive to 6AM by watching cameras with a defense mechanism to fend off the animatronics. However, after each night a mini game plays where you must use key cards and find cupcakes. = It's possible that this game is noncanon to the main EthgoesBOOM channel story, as this game is almost never mentioned and when it is, the animatronics are oddly nonchalant about it. 'Endings' (Oh yeah uh skip this bit if you haven't either played the game or haven't seen EthGoesBoom's lets play) Worst Ending- Achieved through getting no cupcakes and gathering neither Golden Freddy's box nor the hammer OR not completing the Night 5 mini game. Dialogue: "They died... You failed... The evil ones escaped... All... Is lost..." Bad Ending- Achieved through getting all keycards, some of the cupcakes (but not all) and the box, but not the hammer. Dialogue: "Well... You escaped. The evil ones have been defeated but your friends died. Why didn't you save them?" Neutral Ending- Achieved through getting all the key cards, the hammer and the box, but not getting all the cupcakes. Dialogue: "You and your friends escaped. The evil ones have been defeated but your friends are still powered down. You can still do better." Good Ending- Achieved through getting all cupcakes, all keycards, the box and the hammer. Dialogue: "You did it! You saved all of your friends! You have survived! Your enemies have been defeated! Great job! :)" Incomplete (or Failure) Ending- It's exactly as it says in the title. Achieved through not completing Night 5 or getting a Game Over. (Kinda self-explanatory...) Dialogue: "Whoops! It looks like you died. Let's go back in time and try that again..." 'Story' Your friends have been cursed by a strange force. Only you can save them. If you don't, they'll be scrapped. This would normally be very simple. But they've been cursed to see you as a threat. So you'll need to survive the week you'll be working there. Good luck~. 'Gameplay' It's simple. The animatronics won't see you if you won't see them. Therefore, you must turn off the light on your desk to conceal yourself from them (well, most of them...). The files contain key cards and some context for the pre game. The files cannot be accessed when the light is off. Z is for on. X is for off. While the lamp is off, the files and cameras will be inaccessible. Click things to make them do things, such as the tv, the yellow cupcake and the paperpals. If JJ gets into your room, you cannot access either the files or cameras for an in-game hour. After the main nights, you will have a mini game where you have to gather cupcakes. Different amounts of cupcakes results in different endings. Adversaries * Demon Cursed Freddy: Receiving ➡️ Assembly Line ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Bonnie: Receiving ➡️ Restrooms ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Chica: Receiving ➡️ Main Room - North ➡️ Auxiliary Control ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Foxy: Restrooms ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Golden Freddy: Break Room ➡️ Auxiliary Control ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Toy Freddy: Assembly Line ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Toy Bonnie: Assembly Line ➡️ Main Room - North ➡️ Auxiliary Control ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Toy Chica: Assembly Line ➡️ Main Room - North ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Mangle: Restrooms ➡️ Parts/Service ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Break Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed BB: Parts/Service ➡️ Main Room - South ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed Puppet: Outer Sanctum ➡️ Inner Sanctum ➡️ YOU. * Demon Cursed JJ: Parts/Service ➡️ Covers Cameras/Covers Files. * Demon Cursed Spring Bonnie: Break Room ➡️ Parts/Service ➡️ Main Hall ➡️ YOU. * Demon Rabbit: Back Room ➡️ YOU. * Demon Bear: Back Room ➡️ YOU. * Time * Next Level Freddy: Under the Bed. * Next Level Bonnie: Left Hall. * Next Level Chica: Right Kitchen. * Next Level Foxy: Long Hallway. * Next Level Fredbear: Dungeon. * Next Level Plushtrap: The Other Room. * SECRET * Demon Cursed Paperpals: YOU. Next Level Next Level is a series of minigames that involve the Nightmares (or "Next Level"s) . Eth is dragged into Golden Freddy's box into the nightmare realm and must escape unscathed. Do it all in a row, or ya gotta start over. Minigames: * Challenge 1: HIDE: Next Level Freddy, Next Level Bonnie, and Next Level Chica are coming for you. Hide in the right spot so you don't get killed. Dialogue: "Use the knowledge you know to hide from the trio of nightmares. Pick the wrong spot, and you're dead." * Challenge 2: RUN: Hold the space bar to run away from Next Level Foxy. You also have stamina. As you lose stamina, you slow Down. If you slow down, he will catch you. Dialogue: "You can't hide from a Pirate Captain. Quickly! Run away! Just don't slow down, or you may be swimmin' with the fishes." * Challenge 3: STILL: It's simple really. Just don't move at all. Don't touch the arrow keys. Wait for the time to run out. Don't succumb to the temptations of the possible escape opportunities. If you make even the slightest of movements, Next Level Fredbear will get you. (You can move the mouse as much as you want though.) Dialogue: "You ran into a trap. Play dead. Whatever you do... DON'T MOVE." * Challenge 4: WATCH: It's Fun with Next Level Plushtrap, but with guns and you have to shoot him 100 times while keeping him away from you. Don't miss or he'll come closer. Have fun feeling catharsis. Dialogue: "Watch closely, don't lose sight. Keep the little one from getting close to you. You've been warned." * Challenge 5: ESCAPE: You'd expect the leader of the Nightmares to have a more epic Minigame than a simple trivia game. And he does! Demon Bear has 2 options represented by 2 doors. Click the right answer and you get to move on. If you run out of time, your soul will be drained and you'll stop existing. If you get too many questions wrong, you get a jumpscare. Dialogue: "Escape the Nightmare Dimension through this last labyrinth. Answer the questions correctly to get out. But time is ticking..." 'Teasers' Promo.png|#0 - Promo (before release date was known) 1.png|#1 - Map Layout 2.png|#2 - Charge Meter 3.png|#3 - Different... 4.png|#4 - 8-Bit Eth 5 - Antagonists.png|#5 - Antagonists 6.png|#6 - Darkness is your friend....? 7.png|#7 - hee hee! 8.png|8 - Next Level 9.png|#9 - Some Story 10.png|#10 - Thirteen Are Cursed screenshot1.png|Preview Screenshot #1 screenshot2.png|Preview Screenshot #2 screenshot3.png|Preview Screenshot #3 screenshot4.png|Preview Screenshot #4 screenshot5.png|Preview Screenshot #5 screenshot6.png|Preview Screenshot #6 FinalTeaser5.jpg|FinalTeaser5 FinalTeaser4.jpg|FinalTeaser4 FinalTeaser3.jpg|FinalTeaser3 FinalTeaser2.jpg|FinalTeaser2 FinalTeaser1.jpg|FinalTeaser1 Dialogue Night 1 -Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy Night 2 -Foxy and Mangle Night 3 -Chica and Toy Chica Night 4 -Bonnie and Toy Bonnie (Difference: Bonnie said FOWA, Toy Bonnie said FWAH, and they laughed after saying that) Night 5 -Golden Freddy and The Puppet Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear! This is all, your, FAULT! You're in a HEAP of trouble now! (Groans) You've REALLY messed up this time, Springtrap! (Laughing) I'll see you soon. Bonnie The Bunny Bonnie! Oh you should've NOT messed with us! Get ready FOWA a One-Way-Ticket to DEATH! You Springlock idiot, Look what you've done. Bash jam? Yeah I'll bash his head with this jam. (Laughing) (Laughing 2) (Laughing 3) Chica Chica! Aah Aaaaaah! I am so ticked! I'll make you choke on my pizzas. I can't believe you did this to us, prepare to face your demise! This is all because of you, You spring-loaded buffoon! Pizza! Pizza! That joke is as old as the gunk you call your face. Pizza! Pizza! That joke is as old as the gunk you call your face. (2) (Laughing) (Laughing 2) Foxy The Pirate Fox Foxy! Yarr! Get ready to walk the plank, You liver-rotting savage! You p***** off the wrong pirate, be ready to be washed under the ship of life! What the hell have you done?! Get RIPPED by those springlocks. Avast mateys, I see land ahead. (Evil Laughing) Golden Freddy Golden Freddy! I'll take a bite out of your head and make you suffer! Time to crash your soul, You good-for-nothing piece of trash! Why did you cause that to happen? This is your dumbest move yet, Springtrap! Well hello there. (Laughing) (Laughing 2) Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie! It's time to snap your spine! Oh, do they also mention with a side of death? Hahaa! Curse You forever! You think you can mess with all of us and get away with it? WRONG! Get over here, Spring-fail. Does he know we're watching him? (Laughs) (Evil Laughing) The Puppet The Puppet! I'll make sure to give your life to the grim reaper. (Laughs) STOP KILLING PEOPLET Well hello my adversary, Prepare to die! (Laughs) Springtrap, YOU'VE returned? (Laughs) It's my turn to crack YOUR skull! Here comes the Puppet! Here comes the Puppet! (2) (Laughs very loudly) Toy Freddy Toy Freddy! I'll drown you in my Tea of Death and Despair! I'm not a violent animatronic, but you are the exception. Prepare to perish! Ah Springs, So many Springs! Which one shall I trip? Yes, I'm talking to you. These crumpets are as hard as a rock! Ooh that's a good weapon. (Laughing) (Laughing 2) Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie! I'm gonna pound your head so hard, You'll wish FWAH a hangover headache! Crash, Bang, Destroy, Kill, Burn, Wreck, Ruin, Smash! Other words. You've ruined everything, Springtrap! (Laughing) Toy Chica Toy Chica! O.M.G., L.O.L., Look at you you're going to HELL! If YOU were a girl, I'd still totally slap the fuzz out of you! This is all your fault, Spring-boob! OMG It's payback time! (Laughing) Mangle Mangle! I'll have you hung by me hook, Scallywag! Yarr, You'll pay for this, Ayayar, Ayayayayarr! Messing with a pirate is a death wish! Consider it granted. (Growls) You little. La la la la la la I like to stab. Yahhahaharr! BB BB! If you think I'm cute or harmless, I'll rip your VOCAL CORDS out! Wait 'til I get my hands on you, and then you'll wish you could BREATHE AGAIN! So you've returned huh? Bad-man. I see him over there in the dark, we're on our way. (Laughing) (Laughing 2) JJ JJ! I don't wanna hurt you, I wanna help my friends though, I will follow along them. No, Matter, WHAT! I didn't get completely affected, Hiding in the shadows has its benefits I guess. (Giggles) I like doing this. Springtrap Impossible, How did my plan fail? Curses (Growls). The fools they didn't take her away, They'd gone done screwed up! Let's go Tracy, My beloved and trusty Axe of DEATH, Let's break out! Before I make my move, I need one more minion. I've brought you here to be my minion, Now come with me and destroy the animatronics! You will do as I say or perish! (Screaming) (Evil Laughing) (Evil Laughing 2) (Laughing) (Laughing 2) I'm getting closer! You are so close to dying, I can almost taste your demise! You're Mine! You're Mine! (2) A measly human fixing can start to pseudo almighty beings! Ha! You have no army. NO IMPOSSIBLE, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! AAAAAAHH! The Plan has succeeded, What's next? Game Over! (Laughs) Game Over! (2) (Laughs) You think you can stop us? Under his spell, They all think you're me! I blocked all exits, Tricked the other employees to stay home, And have broken the 6AM Mechanic that used to bind us all! What are you gonna do now, What is gonna stop me from killing you this very second?! Nightmare I do not take orders from ANYONE, YOU take orders from ME! You will not succeed without me, Now SHUT UP, and obey. I've got you now! (Growling) The World! Paper Pals Paper Pals! Who, Are we? We are the Paper Pals, and we're here to tell you that we do nothing at all. Circus Baby There is still one that can stop you! I'm trying to hold it back as much as I can, Please, help us all. It's not fair, You saved all of your friends, I play shut down too, Why didn't you help us? I'm sorry, I have to do this, We will have our justice! You cannot go in there. You cannot leave yet. Hurry! Nightmare Freddy We know you're afraid, We know what you've fearn, we know we're gonna catch you, We're, Your, Nightmare. (Nightmarishly Laughs) Mini Freddies (Laughing) Nightmare Bonnie Come out, Come out wherever you are, I know you're here! You can't hide from your buddy Bonnie, I'm gonna get my claws on you (Nightmarishly Laughs) Nightmare Chica I see you peeking out of that door, and I'm gonna get you, (Laughs) Let's Eat, Your soul! (Nightmarishly Laughs) Nightmare Foxy I'm gonna kill you, And when you close your eyes, I'm gonna STRIKE! (Nightmarishly Laughs) yar matey time to DIE!!!!! Nightmare Fredbear Welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner, Come on in and enjoy the ride oh, Boys and girls you heard that right, Come and have a BITE! Plushtrap Will you play with me? Play with me! (Sinisterly laughs) Candy the Cat And Candy the Cat Murreow! Hey there, listen up, thanks for coming in early, I need to talk to you, you know who you are, you know who I am. Remember me buddy? I'm a secret project that you made a voice box for during your free time: Candy the Cat Hahah! I'm communicating through this old Walkie Talkie, I've heard what happened to our friends and I'm here to help. I cannot be long as I must remain hidden. Do not let them find me, You're the only one who can save them all now. They're under a spell; A curse if you must. You must find a way to free them, They will only come after you as they know who you are, They will catch me if I speak for much longer, I will not speak during the shift. But before I go, it is important that you look through the files to your left behind you. I'm sure the boss keep secrets and records in there that will help you find a solution. The animatronics follow a pattern, as they are still bound by their old mechanics, at 6AM hey won't attack anymore, and you're safe to roam. I will help you then so until then, Survive! The facility has electrical doors that are sealed at night for safety, and you're not allowed to be here during the day shifts. I don't know how they are bypassing them though, Stay on your toes, I'm sure you'll find an answer. Keep going! I can't say much but I know those cupcakes will lead to something- oh uh, gotta go, THEY APPORACH! The secrets of The Cupcake Crew must be the answer to everyhting. You must find something that will connect everything. Hurry! Time is running out. Tonight is the night, This is your last chance. If you don't save them by the end of today, all will be lost. Good luck pal. Wait! Don't move yet, I did a research. You need to find the cupcakes from The Cupcake Crew. And they are hidden throughout the facility. I will track them down as best as I can and find their location for you. For now the only one you can get is really closeby. I don't know what's so special about them but uhh, we'll find out I guess. OK, hurry now, You're on a time limit before the morning crew shows up. I have to remain more cautius. They know something is stirring up, for now, just look near the northwest corner of the main rooms. Don't forget about your time limit. I found something incredible! Golden Freddy's Box is somewhere in this facility. It'll be a great help, but for now, look for the next cupcake, it's near the main assembly line. And hurry, you don't have much time. Golden Freddy's Box may be the solution to everyhing, from past reports of what that box can do, tomorrow night we will hunt for it. Oh and also, I found a cupcake, come to my hiding spot. This is it, The final chance. Gather the last cupcake. I don't know where it's at the only possible hint I have is that it's in the Outer Sanctum? You've Collected All 5! Quickly, find Golden Freddy's Box! Look at an area that you haven't before. Yes! I found it, an old Blueprint. It shows where the facility's primary power distribution control is. Find something strong enough to destroy it, and it'll shut the place down, preventing our friends from getting scrapped. Look in the Inner Sanctum. Go pal- Ah, Oh no! I think they found me, Hurry Eth! Please Come back tomorrow, We need you. Great, You survived. Phew! Get ready, it is time. EthGoesBOOM No, NO! They can't be scrapped. Hmm, Night watch eh? Alright let's go! Ugh, I wonder why I had to come in an hour early! Is that a game console? Don't tell me the boss plays video games during his shifts. I wonder what game it has in it? (Groans) For Cupcake sake, really? My respect for the boss has suddenly significantly declined. Ooh a Cupcake! A Golden one huh? I probably shouldn't eat it, it belongs to the boss afterall. I don't want to eat that cupcake. I Don't Want To Eat That Cupcake! It's probably Stale by now anyway. I have no time to eat a stale cupcake, Back to work. Let's see what these files hold for us. I don't need a drink from a vending machine right now. I'd better hurry. Time To find some Cupcakes! Golden Freddy's Box, So the legends ARE True. Ooh a giant Hammer, This will come in handy for sure. Wow th-th-this is crazy, Guys snap out of it, IT'S ME, ETH! Who would've caused all this? I will find a way to save you guys, Hold on. Damn! This is getting intense. Face The Light! You can't stop us, The Power of Friendship will always triumph over False Allience! Springtrap, Nightmare, HALT! (Groans) Huh? (Gasps) Oh no! No. No! NO! Stay Back! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! They're gone, all of them. (Sobs) I'm sorry. Hello everyone, My name is EthGoesBOOM, I was an employee at Ethan's Supply Emporium and Former Afton Robotics Maintenance Worker. What I'm about to tell you is a story of legacy, A tragedy that is fallen upon us, This is the story of the Fazbear Gang. I will bring you guys back alive, I PROMISE! (Groans) I promise. Are we ready to start the video? Hello Everyone, My name is EthGoesBOOM and I'm here with: And do we have a story to tell you all, about what has happened here at Ethan's Supply Emporium. Thank you for playing Five Nights at Eth's. Cupcake I'm a cupcake! Toy Cupcake I'm a cupcake! Phantom Cupcake I'm a cupcake! Nightmare Cupcake I'm a cupcake! Golden Cupcake I'm a cupcake! Adventure Cupcake I'm a cupcake! YEAH! -Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, The Puppet, BB, JJ, Spring Bonnie, Cupcake, Toy Cupcake, Phantom Cupcake, Nightmare Cupcake, Adventure Cupcake, Paper Pals and Candy Funtime intro on television Foxy Freddy, Bon Bon Ballora, Circus Baby, Let's have a FUN TIME!!! Taunts/Threats These videos are all of the taunts and threats made by the Demon Cursed animatronics and Halloween animatronics. https://youtu.be/lPXuuXPS-7Q https://youtu.be/MYtmsMmnTLU Strategy 1.Open Files To Check For Keycard(Night 2-5 Only!)NOTE:Regardless Of What Night It Is,The Keycard Will Always Be On The Last Page Of The Files 2.Open Monitor And Charge Electrical Vent Lock(Nights 2-5 Only!) 3.Check Main Hall And Break Room,if a demon cursed animatronic is there,get ready to turn off the light . 4.Turn Off Light,Only On Night 5,If You See Demon Bear's Face,Wait Until His Face Disappears,On Nights 3-5,If You Hear Demon Rabbit,Quickly Turn Your Light On. 5.Repeat Characters Category:Ethgoesboom Category:Fnaf Category:All Birthdays